


Nicc Wathicco

by StarryEyedArmitage



Category: HBO Miniseries Show Me a Hero, Show Me a Hero (2015)
Genre: Coming out as gay to yourself..., F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, It was a stress reliever, Maybe he’s bi because he has a girlfriend, Mayor - Freeform, Never thought about it while writing this, Other, Porn With Plot, Stapler incident, Yonkers New York, oscar isaac - Freeform, sorta?, ”They used to call me ‘The Mayor.’ Not as a compliment.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedArmitage/pseuds/StarryEyedArmitage
Summary: Nick Wasicsko is now the mayor of Yonkers and he does some weird shit. I mostly just made this to cope with the ending of the show and with the fact that there's no fanfics of him.





	Nicc Wathicco

Nicc Wathicco walked down the street. He was now the mayor of Yonkers. The youngest mayor ever. So he strolled to his new house, the one he bought with his phat mayor pay check.

He went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. He'd never tried this before despite the burning desire to... Nick peeled the whole banana and slowly inserted the banana into his mouth and kept pushing it until he felt it slide down in his throat. He pulled it back out easily and smirked, putting it down on the table. He sighed and went into the bathroom, looking himself in the mirror.

"I'm gay."

"What?"

"I said I'm gay! I can't hide it from you anymore. I can't."

"... I can't believe this. Out of all people I never thought it would be you to come out as gay. You're a lady killer, a Jaguar and now. You're gay. Bottom bitch. A twink."

"I'm not a twink."

"I make the rules Wasicsko."

"You make the rules... Wasicsko."

Nick continued the conversation with himself. He didn't think it was odd at all. He finished up, Wasicsko and Wasicsko made a deal to not talk again.

 

- **In** **the** **office** **the** **next** **day** -

 

"I wonder..." Nick eyed his stapler and took in his hand, felt it's weight. He bit his lip, looking around his office. Mayor's office. He walked over and locked the door, then bent over the table. He pulled his dress pants and underwear down and looked at the metal stapler once more. This could end badly, he knew it. He knew he could get... stapled in the ass but he had to do this. He opened the stapler up, making it longer and began pushing it in his ass. His tight asshole didn't want the foreign metal object up there and nick moaned, grabbing some lube to help.

He blushed and pushed it farther in, it felt so good, it felt like cool heaven. Nick found himself grabbing his cock, precum smearing on his hand, making the strokes on his dick slippery and messy. He kept jacking himself off with one hand and pushing the stapler in with the other while he was bent over his desk, after a few minutes he came, all over the front of his desk. Shit.

Nick pulled the stapler out and moaned, the sensation gone, but he had to clean the cum up while it was wet.

Cleaning it up was fast and thank god. There was a knock at his door, he panicked for a good few seconds and he shoved the stapler in his desk. He made sure he was all clean, then pulled his pants up, struggling for a moment to get them over his **THICC** thighs. Finally he was ready and he pushed his hair back, he answered the door with a small smile, his girlfriend, Nay, brought him into a hug. He hugged her back.

"Just wanted to see you at work." She said and he kissed her lips.

"Missed you too"

Little did she know what her boyfriend had been doing less than a minute ago. She'd never know. Nick never planned to tell her. And for good reason too. He feared she'd never look at him the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really sorry for wRITING this but it helped me. It let out the stupid and made me feel better about the situation. I plan on writing a more wholesome fic with him and Nay, so keep watch.💝


End file.
